jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pleśniak
Pleśniak (ang. Mildew) — podstarzały i zrzędliwy wiking, jeden z głównych antagonistów w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Posiada owcę o imieniu Grzybek, z którą jest bardzo zżyty. Wygląd Pleśniak to podstarzały, szczupły wiking z podłużną, trójkątną twarzą i wielkim nosem. Posiada siwe, sterczące włosy, długie wąsy i nieogolony podbródek. Oczy Pleśniaka są szare, natomiast uzębienie niekompletne. Mężczyzna zazwyczaj ubiera się w ciemnozielone spodnie i żółtą tunikę, na którą zakłada jeszcze zgniło-zieloną kamizelkę. Wszystko podtrzymuje ćwiekowany pas z klamrą w kształcie czaszki. Oprócz tego ubiera futrzane karwasze i zardzewiałe naramienniki, a na głowę zakłada hełm z sześcioma rogami. Zawsze nosi przy sobie laskę z wiszącymi na niej kłami. Charakter Pleśniak jest niezwykle zrzędliwy i wiecznie narzeka na mieszkające w wiosce Berk smoki (oraz ludzi). Odnosi się z nienawiścią do sojuszu zawartego między rasą ludzi i smoków, żądając bezwzględnego pozbycia się wszystkich zwierząt z wyspy. Nienawidzi tych gadów z całego serca, posiada wiele przedmiotów wykonanych z ich kości oraz skóry, między innymi łapy Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, smocze kły na swojej lasce, koszulę ze smoczej łuski, głowę Gronkiela zawieszoną na ścianie swojego domu etc. Pierwszy raz osiągnął swój cel już w odcinku Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, gdy pod wpływem jego nacisków Stoick kazał zamknąć smoki w klatkach na Arenie. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Pleśniak, wykorzystując łapy Zębiroga, siał zniszczenia w wiosce, pozostawiając odciski łap smoka, dzięki czemu wszyscy wikingowie przekonani byli o winie Jota i Wyma. Pleśniak ponownie osiągnął swój cel, bowiem wszystkie smoki zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia wyspy. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, uderzające w metalowe obiekty pioruny, Pleśniak tłumaczył nieświadomym wikingom tym, że Thor gniewa się na Nocną Furię (Szczerbatka, który posiada metalowe części w ogonie). Oczywiście bohaterom udało się zażegnać bunt, a Pleśniak był zwyczajnie wściekły. Nie jest lubiany przez resztę mieszkańców Berk, dlatego jego chata znajduje się na zupełnym odludziu. Sam nienawidzi Czkawki, głównie dlatego, że to on doprowadził do sojuszu ze smokami. Współpracuje z Albrechtem, by pozbyć się chłopaka oraz smoków. Jedynym stworzeniem, z którym Pleśniak posiada bliską więź, jest owca Grzybek, która wszędzie, nieustannie mu towarzyszy. Pleśniak jest skłonny do kolaboracji z wrogiem, by osiągnąć postawione sobie cele. Zdradza wszystkich Wandali, nawiązując współpracę z Albrechtem, zastawiając pułapkę na Czkawkę i udając przyjaźń z chłopcem, by zdobyć informacje na temat tresury smoków, które wykorzystuje Albrecht. W ostatnim odcinku pierwszej serii, Pleśniak pomaga bowiem Albrechtowi oswoić Szeptozgona. Historia Przeszłość O przeszłości Pleśniaka wiadomo tylko tyle, iż posiadał on wiele żon, z których żadna już nie żyje. Portrety ich wszystkich ozdabiają ścianę domu mężczyzny, który z przyjemnością wspomina ich odejście. ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Pleśniak skarżący się na smoki Stoickowi W pierwszym odcinku, ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Pleśniak zostaje przedstawiony przez Czkawkę jako jeden z tych wikingów, którzy nienawidzą smoków i zrobią wszystko, by się ich pozbyć. Mężczyzna zostaje obudzony w środku nocy przez śpiącego na dachu Gronkiela, głośno chrapiącego. Gdy mężczyzna wychodzi z domu, z przerażeniem odkrywa, że stado tych smoków zjadło jego pole kapusty. Następnego ranka udaje się ze skargą do wodza, którą popierają inni mieszkańcy wioski. Pod wpływem wielokrotnych donosów Pleśniaka, Stoick w końcu ulega, nakazując uwięzić wszystkie smoki na Arenie. Gdy Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców ignoruje zakaz wodza i uwalnia smoki, Pleśniak spodziewa się dotkliwej kary dla nich. Jest bardzo negatywnie zaskoczony, gdy Stoick, w ramach podzięki za pomoc ze strony smoków, podarowuję młodzieży Smoczą Akademię. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, Pleśniak, wykorzystując dylematy Pyskacza, oskarża Czkawkę, że przez zawarcie paktu ze smokami plemienny kowal stracił swoją dotychczasową pracę, jaką było wytwarzanie broni na potrzeby walki z dzikimi stworzeniami. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy mężczyzna nie pojawia się, jednak Gruby i Wiadro wspominają o nim, że podczas jednej z wielkich zamieci śnieżnych, kilku Wikingom zajęło około tygodnia, by wyciągnąć Pleśniaka uwięzionego w lodzie. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Pleśniak pod osłoną nocy niszczy niektóre z obiektów w wiosce. Używając butów w kształcie łap Zębiroga, pozostawia ślady pazurów na ścianach Twierdzy, niszczy zbrojownię i kradnie Wikingom buty, zostawiając na śniegu odciski łap tego smoka, po czym podrzuca skradzione obuwie pod nos śpiących Jota i Wyma. Wikingowie nie mają wątpliwości, że kradzieży i zniszczeń dokonał Zębiróg. Pleśniak osiąga swój cel, bowiem wściekły Stoick nakazuje młodzieży pozbyć się smoków z Berk. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, wioskę atakuje Albrecht Perfidny. Jednocześnie Czkawka usiłuje udowodnić, że zniszczeniom dokonanym w wiosce nie są winne smoki. Chłopak odkrywa tajemnicę Pleśniaka, widząc go wyrzucającego smocze łapy do oceanu. Albrecht tymczasem poszukuje w wiosce "Zaklinacza Smoków" i gburowaty starzec chce zdradzić Czkawkę, lecz jego pan krzyżuje Astrid. Pod koniec odcinka smoki powracają, zaś Pleśniak jest wściekły. Stoick dodatkowo upomina go, że nie zapomni tego, co zrobił. thumb|left|Pleśniak ugryziony przez Wrzeńca W odcinku Smoczy kwiat, Pleśniak kupuje u przybyłego do wioski Johanna Kupczego jakieś przedmioty, w zamian za kapustę. Następnego dnia wszystkie smoki w wiosce zapadają na dziwną chorobę, którą, jak oznajmiła Gothi, spowodowało coś nowego, co pojawiło się na Berk. Wikingowie zmuszeni są pozbyć się wszystkich nabytych przedmiotów u Johanna, jednak mimo to smoki nadal chorują. Tajemnicę odkrywa Śledzik, który twierdzi, że chorobę wywołuje kwiat o nazwie niebieski oleander. Mieczyk wspomina, że widział Pleśniaka, sadzącego nieznane do tej pory rośliny. Kiedy Stoick, Pyskacz i Czkawka idą porozmawiać z Pleśniakiem, mężczyzna zapiera się, że nie wiedział nic o szkodliwych właściwościach kwiatów. Gdy Śledzik mówi im, że antidotum na chorobę smoków może być jad Wrzeńca, Pleśniak zostaje zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w wyprawie morskiej w poszukiwaniu smoka. To on ma zwabić smoka oleandrami i zdobyć jego jad, w przeciwnym razie zostanie wyrzucony za burtę. Kiedy Wrzeniec w końcu się zjawia, przerażony Pleśniak rozrzuca kwiaty i ucieka przed nim. Jeden z kwiatów przyczepił się do pośladków mężczyzny, a zainteresowany smok, chcąc zjeść kwiatek, kąsa Pleśniaka, tym samym wstrzykując mu swój jad. Pyskacz, z pomocą różnych narzędzi, wydobywa jad Wrzeńca z krwiobiegu Pleśniaka. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Wikingowie budują nad swoimi domami metalowe siadowiska dla smoków. Niedługo później nad Berk nadchodzi potężna burza, która uderzając w siadowiska, niszczy jednocześnie domy Wikingów. Chcąc przypodobać się Thorowi, Wikingowie budują mu metalowy pomnik, także atakowany przez pioruny. Szczególną uwagę Pleśniaka przykuwa Szczerbatek, który uciekając przed piorunami, skacze z jednego siadowiska na inne, zaś wyładowania elektryczne cały czas uderzają w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna wykorzystuje ten pretekst, by oskarżyć smoki, a w szczególności Nocną Furię, o wywołanie gniewu Thora. Nastawieni buntowniczo przez Pleśniaka, Wikingowie ignorują polecenia wodza i wszczynają pościg za Szczerbatkiem, chcąc go zabić, tym samym ułaskawiając boga. Kiedy Czkawka w końcu uświadamia Wikingom, w czym siedzi problem, młodzież przestawia pomnik pod drzwi domu Pleśniaka. Piorun uderza w niego, porażając mężczyznę. W dwóch odcinkach Jesteśmy rodziną, Pleśniak zastawia pułapkę na Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, podrzucając do starych notatek Borka Wielkiego, przekazanych chłopcu przez Pyskacza, fałszywą mapę, prowadzącą rzekomo na Wyspę Nocy, która miała być zamieszkana przez inne smoki z gatunku Nocnej Furii. Kiedy przyjaciele przybywają na wyspę, zostają zwabieni i schwytani przez Albrechta. thumb|Pleśniak w więzieniu Zaskoczony Czkawka spotyka w więzieniu Łupieżców Pleśniaka. Wychodzi na jaw, że mężczyzna pomógł Albrechtowi schwytać chłopaka. Doskonale odgrywając rolę człowieka oszukanego i zagubionego, Pleśniakowi udaje się przekonać Czkawkę o jego chęci do bycia lepszym człowiekiem. Czkawce udaje się wydostać ze swojej celi i w końcu uwalnia również starca, którego pilnuje i z którym razem tresują Śmiertnika Zębacza. Przy tej okazji chłopiec tłumaczy mężczyźnie, w jaki sposób wytresować smoka. Podczas pościgu Pleśniak spada z grzbietu smoka, jednak mówi Czkawce, by nie wracał go ratować. W ten sposób Pleśniak ponownie trafia w ręce Łupieżców i, mając już wiedzę na temat ułaskawiania smoków, pomaga Albrechtowi wytresować Szeptozgona. Nie wiadomo, od jakiego czasu Pleśniak współpracował z Albrechtem, jednak prawdopodobnie już od odcinka szóstego, gdy Albrecht zaatakował Berk akurat wówczas, kiedy smoki były wygnane. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać, Pleśniak, będąc już jednym z Łupieżców, podsuwa pomysł, by podrzucić jaja Szeptozgonów w podziemia wyspy Berk, by po wykluciu się wyszły na powierzchnię i zniszczyły wioskę. Podczas gdy Albrecht podejmuje walkę z Wandalami, Pleśniak oraz Bestial wcielają swój plan w życie. thumb|Albrecht grozi Pleśniakowi W odcinku Na szarym końcu, Pleśniak, Albrecht oraz Bestial przybywają na wyspę Berk, by dowiedzieć się, co stało się z ich planem, wskutek którego na świat przyszedł zmutowany Szeptozgon. Albrecht wpada we wściekłość i chce zabić Pleśniaka, ten jednak, w obawie o swoje życie, podsuwa pomysł, by wykorzystać system podziemnych tuneli do przedostania się do Akademii. Później pomógł porwać Sztukamięs, która zainteresowana hałasami, odkryła ukrywających się Łupieżców. Kiedy uciekają na swoim statku z porwaną Sztukamięs, Pleśniak zostaje zaatakowany przez Zada i Łba, dwa Straszliwce, które uderzyły go jednocześnie z obu stron głowy. Wkrótce statek zostaje zatopiony. Pleśniak dryfuje na kawału drewna, zaś Albrecht jest na niego wściekły. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 2), Pleśniak pojawia się dwa razy - raz, karmiąc jednego z Szeptozgonów, drugi raz, walcząc z Berserkami. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Pleśniak pojawia się w mobilnej grze jako jedna z postaci rozdających misje. Oczywiście, jego zadania wiążą się z chęcią pozbycia się smoków z wyspy. Relacje Czkawka Pleśniak nie znosi Czkawki, z wzajemnością. Mężczyzna nie może pogodzić się z pokojem zawartym między Wandalami a smokami i stanowczo domaga się pozbycia wszystkich skrzydlatych stworzeń z wyspy Berk. Wielokrotnie knuje przeciwko smokom, a jego poczynania śledzi Czkawka, choć rzadko udaje mu się go powstrzymać na czas. Złe relacje między nimi pogłębiają się z biegiem czasu, lecz przełom następuje, gdy Pleśniak zostaje porwany i uwięziony przez Łupieżców. Czkawka również tam się znajduje, jednak udaje mu się uciec. Mężczyzna prosi o uwolnienie i obiecuje przemianę. Czkawka ulega mu, chociaż nie wie, że Pleśniak kolaboruje z Łupieżcami i zdobywa informacje na temat tresowania smoków. Nieświadomy Czkawka pokazuje mu, w jaki sposób zdobyć zaufanie stworzenia, jak go dosiadać i pielęgnować. Chwilę później Pleśniak znów zostaje pojmany przez Łupieżców. Czkawka chce go ratować, lecz ostatecznie odlatuje, a dzięki zdobytym informacjom Albrecht Perfidny zaczyna tresować swoje smoki. Stoick Ważki Stosunek wodza do marudzącego wikinga również jest negatywny. Stoick aprobuje pokój między wikingami a smokami, jednocześnie starając się mieć na uwadze wszystkich Wandali. Gdy więc większa ich grupa, zgromadzona przez Pleśniaka, domaga się pozbycia smoków z wyspy, Stoick, wbrew własnym przekonaniom, ulega i rozkazuje synowi zabrać smoki. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna, Stoick nigdy nie zaufał do końca Pleśniakowi, pozostając jego wrogiem na zawsze, zwłaszcza, gdy na jaw wychodzi współpraca Pleśniaka z Łupieżcami. Żony Niewiele wiadomo na temat stosunków łączących Pleśniaka z jego wieloma żonami, które posiadał. Wszystkie wcześniej od niego odeszły z tego świata, pozostawiając go jako samotnika, którego nikt nie chce poślubić. Kobiety najprawdopodobniej nie miały dobrych relacji z Pleśniakiem, bowiem z przyjemnością wspomina on ich śmierć. Albo one źle go traktowały, albo on był zbyt zrzędliwy. Grzybek Grzybek jest udomowioną owcą należącą do Pleśniaka. Jest on jedynym towarzyszem mężczyzny, nieustannie wędruje u jego boku i na swój sposób komentuje jego poczynania. Ciekawostki * Wygląda brzydko nawet według standardów wikingów, wnosząc po wypowiedzi Pyskacza. * Trzykrotnie był żonaty. * W jego domu wiszą namalowane na tarczach portrety jego byłych żon, a także owcy, prawdopodobnie Grzybka lub jego dawnego pupila, który już nie żyje. * O śmierci swoich byłych żon wspomina raczej z przyjemnością, co może wskazywać na to, że nie przepadał za nimi, mimo bycia z nimi w związku. * Na Berk posiadał pole kapusty, którą smoki ciągle mu wyjadały. * Ma znamię na lewym ramieniu. * W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy zostało wspominane przez Grubego, że w czasie jednej z zamieci wikingowie uratowali Pleśniaka, ale teraz ciągle tego żałują. * Postać Pleśniaka może być wzorowana na postaci Ebenezera Scrooge'a z Opowieści Wigilijnej. Wskazuje na to jego wygląd, a także częste powtarzanie słowa "Bah" (w oryginalnej wersji językowej), podczas gdy najczęstszym powiedzeniem Scrooge'a jest "Bah hum bug". * Szczerbatek jest jedynym smokiem, którego Pleśniak nazywa po imieniu. * Przejście na stronę Łupieżców z powodu paktu ze smokami jest elementem ironii. Pleśniak nienawidził smoków, które były tresowane w Berk, dołączył więc do Łupieżców, gdzie pomagał im głównie w tresowaniu smoków. * Pleśniak jako jedyny zdaje się był świadom, że jedno z podrzuconych pod Berk jaj było jajem Krzykozgona. Zobacz też en:Mildew es:Mildew de:Mehltau Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Łupieżcy Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Czarne charaktery